


Daydream

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers the last time they said goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 08/23/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. The photo is of Renner from a photo shoot. He is i sunglasses looking out onto a terrace from some sliding glass doors. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

    “Renner, where are you man, you’re a million miles away.”  
    The comment earned his assistant just the smallest whisper of a smile, since the statement was true; the distance was more accurately measured in hundreds though. He had been daydreaming behind his sunglasses when they’d stepped outside. He wasn’t presently on the terrace where he was about to light up another cigarette, he was in her bed. That wasn’t true, it wasn’t her bed he remembered with an almost silent chuckle, although they had spent an extremely satisfying amount of time in said bed, the last time had been at the door just before he left for another seemingly endless amount of time; he hadn’t been able to help himself.   
    She’d been in some combination of spandex and cotton ready to workout, although after what they’d just done he didn’t think she needed any more exercise, but she’d made some remark about kickboxing helping her get her mind off the immediate future and that he could understand.   
    They’d finally broken apart from the long, sensual goodbye kiss and he was about to let go of her hand, sliding his fingers along hers in one last touch as he opened the door and then he just couldn’t do it.   
    He smiled again as he recalled what had come next.  
    He’d shut the door hard as he’d instantaneously grabbed her hand to pull her back into his arms. He didn’t think her brain had caught up to what he was doing, but her body sure had once his tongue filled her mouth as he pushed her against the wall, pulling her arms up and trapping her hands against it with his larger ones. He’d rocked his hips against her and she’d made that whimpering sound that always made him instantly harder because he knew she wanted her hands free to get at his belt and pants in her desperation to touch him and feel his need for her. He’d let go because he was just as desperate to get her bared to him; just as eager find it reciprocated. It was quiet except for those familiar sounds each made. Though his mouth was full as their tongues moved, he still made that low grunt as his fingers found her soaking and swollen, ready for him. He quickly lifted her up and sank into her, thrusting quickly as he held her against that wall. He pulled out of the kiss and fit his head into that sweet juncture at her head and neck, trying not to mark her there because he knew she wanted those reminders hidden where no one else could see, but it was so hard not to as he fucked her one last time before he left. When it was over, they were still quiet as they helped one another put clothes back in place, stopping for soft kisses and smiles while they worked. A last touch, foreheads together and he was finally out the door.  
    One last drag of his cigarette as he pretended to follow along with the one sided conversation his assistant had been carrying on while Jeremy had been in another place and he was ready.   
    “OK, let’s get back inside,” his assistant started to head back to the glass door.  
    “Right behind you, just got to make a quick phone call,” Jeremy answered back as he reached for his phone.  
    Jeremy’s assistant smiled as he heard.  
    “Hey, I was just thinking about the last time we said goodbye,” Jeremy quietly spoke, followed by a filthy laugh as he got a response.


End file.
